The Velvet Darkness of the Night
by Jezebele Destiny White
Summary: This is Twilight Velvet's last time to have fun before she has to grow up. But when she receives a prediction from a fortune teller that contradicts her current engagement, things may turn upside down. The story of how Twilight Sparkle's parents fell in love. One-shot


**This is my first _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ fanfiction.**

**The storyline of this long one-shot was not really thought-through, or edited, so I apologize if it is sloppy and hard to follow. The plot is something that I came up with randomly, but I liked the idea so I thought that I would write it down. Also, I moved this story from my abandoned account, hannahmo. So if you have perhaps seen it there before, please know that I am not copying!**

**It greatly needs editing, so please read and review! I need critisism!**

* * *

The celebration had yet to begin, and even so, the walk-ways between the miles of booths and carts were swarmed with workers adding the finishing touches to the festival adornment, customers hoping to get the first spot in line, and others who were simply trying to get through the crowd to another destination.

As the biggest, most anticipated annual festival in Equestria, the Summer Sun Celebration attracted many ponies of all cultures, histories, and purposes.

Some came for the festivities. The dances and ceremonies of the fest were the most extravagant anywhere in all the land. Princess Celestia herself was to appear and make a speech. Carnival rides were set up all through the city, accompanied by series of game carts.

Others came for the merchandise. There was a pony selling any product, be it refreshments, house-hold appliances, or public services, you could find it among the many other attractions, if you did so search hard enough.

And more still came for the excited atmosphere. The celebration brought everyone's spirits up, whether they were swaying to the music, gulping down hay fries, or just meeting new friends.

Twilight Velvet came because it was the last time she would be free before she went off to the University, and officially grew up and started taking care of herself. At 18 years old, she had celebrated her High School graduation earlier that month, and because the Summer Sun Celebration was being held in Baltimare just a few miles from her home town, she and her friends had put their meager finances together to pay for one last party before the time for partying was over.

This trip was solely about having fun for the last time, and Twilight Velvet was determined to do just that, no questions asked.

"What should we do first?" Vermillion asked, swiveling her head to survey their buzzing surroundings. Gold Medal eyed a cotton candy stand, licking his lips.

"Get food," he replied. Without waiting for the others to acknowledge him, he sped off toward the tempting sugary aroma. His friends followed behind, more slowly, laughing and rolling their eyes at his eager appetite.

"I am a little hungry," Velvet agreed, feeling her stomach gurgle slightly at the pleasant smells that filled the air. Vermillion looked at the clock tower that rose high up into the clouds, squinting to see the location of the big and little hands.

"It's only six o'clock! We had dinner an hour ago. By Celestia, how can you two already be hungry again?" she exclaimed. Velvet laughed.

Goldie returned, carrying with him two fluffy clouds of cotton candy, one blue, and one pink. "The pink one's for you," he said, trying to give it to Velvet. She smiled, but shook her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Goldie. I wanna keep some weight off, so I'm gonna stick to something healthier." Velvet glanced at her unshapely figure, wincing. Goldie grinned at her, also eying her pale silver body.

"C'mon, you're thin as a twig! Thin enough for me, at least," he said, brushing his flank against hers gently. Velvet giggled lightly, and shifted away from him.

"Quit that! I _wish _I was as thin as a twig, but unfortunately, you are prone to exaggeration. I'm gonna find me something with a bit less fat on it." Velvet pecked Goldie on the cheek, and trotted away in search of a stand selling whole grain oats or something of the sort.

After a few minutes, she came across a booth with a sign that read _Sweet Apple Acres _in bright red lettering. Barrels full of shining crimson apples stood on every side of the wooden counter top, where a green mare with a single white braid was using a peculiar tool to mash apples into cider.

"Hello there, young filly!" she called, catching Velvet's eyes. "How would you like to try some of the best apple cider that Equestria has to offer! Or-" the green mare pulled a steaming pastry out from under counter, "-our famous apple fritters, fresh off the cook-stove!"

Though the apple cider and the apple fritters both looked exceedingly appetizing, Velvet reminded herself that she was not looking for dishes high in sugar. "Um, no thank you. I'll take two raw apples, please, ma'am," she said, placing two bits on the counter.

The middle-aged pony smiled charmingly at her. She slipped the bits into a glass jar, and slid two sleek red apples across the wooden surface of the booth. "There you are, now. Pleasure doing business with you, young'un! Enjoy!"

Velvet turned to leave, but the mare stopped her again. "Wait one second, sweet-pea! Is that an engagement ring you got on you?" she asked pointed at the golden band on her left foreleg. Velvet nodded, blushing a faint shade of rose. The mare beamed at her. "Well, congrats! And may you live happily ever after!"

Velvet thanked the mare and walked away, munching on one of the pair of apples. It was indeed very delicious. Crisp, sweet, and juicy, it was evidently freshly-harvested. Her friend and fiance had left the cotton candy cart, and she had to search down the street a bit further before she was reunited with them.

Vermillion was giggling as the drapes that acted as a door for a small purple tent parted, and Goldie walked out, looking awed and pleased.

"What are you two doing?" she asked. Goldie and Vermillion grinned at her, gesturing to the sign above the entrance of the tent. "_Lafonda's Fortunes: Get Your Fortune Revealed For Five Bits,_" Velvet read aloud. She raised an eyebrow at Goldie.

The white colt nodded. "It's actually cool! She knows your name before you tell her, and the fortunes make sense! You have to try it. Lafonda told me that I'm gonna score the winning shot at this seasons' championship!" he told her. Vermillion nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! It was awesome! Guess what? I am gonna have a successful art business!" she said, waving her hooves in front of her dramatically. Velvet rolled her eyes and groaned at her friends' goofy ignorance.

"It's a waist of money, guys! I am so _not _trying that. You guys actually believe that it's you're fortune?" she asked, a quizzical expression on her face. Vermillion shrugged, still smiling, her red wings fluttering.

"It's corny, but still fun. C'mon, please do it? I'll pay for it!" she said, pulling overly large puppy-dog eyes. Goldie's lower lip jutted out, and he batted his eyes at her. Velvet felt like she was dealing with five-year-olds.

Velvet groaned, and pinned her ears back, defeated. "Ugh, fine. But I am not believing anything that 'Lafonda' tells me." Vermillion and Goldie both giggled again as Velvet shouldered her way through the violet cutains.

The tent seemed bigger on the inside that on the outside. It was actually quite roomy. The only light provided was a candle on either side of the tent door. The faint light reflected off various bobbles and trinkets that sat around the edges of the room, hung on the walls, or dangled from the ceilings. But the most striking feature of the tent was a large crystal ball in the center.

It was orb of shimmering blue-tinted glass, filled with some sort of misty, writhing mass of what resembled smoke, except that it flashed rainbows of colors. The crystal ball sat on a wooden stool, which had a cushioned seats on either side of it. The seat closest to the door was empty, but the one opposite to it was occupied.

Lafonda was an elderly unicorn, with a long, pointed horn protruding between locks of a greasy-looking ebony mane. The base of her coat of a dark silvery gray, almost black, like her mane, but a shade paler. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald color, and she wore a strange bejeweled purple cap.

"Twilight Velvet!" the fortune-telling unicorn said in a raspy voice that had a mystical, echoing effect. "Come, sit before the crystal ball so that I may reveal to you your future!" she said, gesturing for Velvet to take a seat.

Velvet was a bit shaken that the odd old mare actually did know her name beforehand, as Vermillion and Goldie had said. But she ignored it, because there had to be a rational explanation. She sat down on the cushion, and swallowed.

"Stare into the mists of the crystal ball, and all shall be unveiled!" Lofanda commanded. Velvet did as she was told, and stared into the glass ball, wishing she hadn't given in to her fiance and best friend. The shimmering substance contained within the ball began to swirl faster and faster, until the hurricane of colors morphed into a scene.

"You shall marry young and have a joyful marriage..." was the first fortune that poured out of Lafonda's mouth. Her voice sounded distant and eerie. The ball showed Velvet walking down the aisle, smiling happily at the groom. The image flashed to the alter. Instead of Gold Medal, another stallion stood grinning at her, his eyes shining.

He was sapphire blue, with a cutie mark of two yellow crescent moons. His eyes were sparkling golden, and his combed mane was blue as well, but darker and deeper than his coat. He was very handsome and young, just a little older than her. Velvet sat, her eyes glued to the scene, drinking in everything.

The wedding disappeared into another picture. "Your first-born will marry a princess, and rule as prince of the Crystal Empire..." A large white unicorn stallion with a mane of two different shades of blue stood regally at the side of a pink alicorn princess on a palace balcony, before a crowd of glimmering, almost translucent ponies.

"Your second-born will be a master of magic, study under Princess Celestia herself, and become a princess as well..." A lavender unicorn mare with an indigo mane was shown first reading books and casting various spells, with Princess Celestia smiling over her shoulder. Then she was shown in a different scene, with a tiara on, flying over Equestria with new wings.

Then the connection broke, and Velvet realized that she was in the tent at the fair again. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. "Uh, thanks, I guess," she said, dropping five bits into the back by Lafonda's side.

"Farewell, Twilight Velvet, and may you fulfill your destiny!" Lafonda chimed, waving a gnarled hoof in the air. Velvet did not return her good-bye. Her mind was racing. What kind of weird imagination did this supposed "fortune-teller" have to make this crazy stuff up? It was all so specific and intricate, it was almost impossible not to believe.

Her eyes hurt when she stepped back out into the open. The bright sun blinded her for a few seconds, and then the light faded, leaving Vermillion and Goldie beaming at her.

"What was your fortune? Was it good?" Vermillion asked, laughing. "From the look on your face, I'd bet that it was a bad one. Are you gonna end up homeless, or get diagnosed with cancer or something?"

Velvet glared at the red pegasus. "No, just some weird stuff about my kids becoming royalty or something else crazy," she said, looking at the ground and leaving out the part about her marrying another stallion.

"Our kids? Royalty? That would be nice." Goldie rustled his red, blue, and gold mane, musing about cash that they would get from having such high-ranking offspring. Velvet shook her head disapprovingly.

"Crazy old bat! I don't believe one thing that that weirdo said," she told them. Vermillion shrugged, giggling once more. Goldie pressed his side against hers affectionately.

"Don't sweat it, Velvet! Just a bit o' fun. We do have to grow up in the fall, so we might as well live a little while we're still independent!" he said, kissing her. Vermillion made a face, sticking her tongue out immaturely.

"Cut that out, you guys, or I'm gonna throw up that elephant ear! Where are the others? I need to get away from you two lovebirds!" she said, studying the stallions and mares around them as if expecting to see their other friends appear among them.

"We're supposed to meet them at the ferris wheel in fifteen minutes," Velvet said, checking the clock tower as she spoke. "We had better get going."

The trio shoved their way through the thickening crowd in the direction of the big the circular amusement park ride. Passengers on a roller-coaster to the right of them shrieked as the cars raced across the tracks. The dull thud of colliding bumper-cars sounded on the left side, accompanied by series of laughter. Casual, contented conversations went on in every angle and corner. The atmosphere was anything but glum.

At last, they reached the end of the line for the ferris wheel. They met up with Curly, Johnathon, Cinnabon, and Chrystal Glimmer a few minutes later.

"You two are gettin' hitched?" Cinnabon said, as his brown eyes widened dramatically. He was gawking at the ring on Velvet's leg. "You gotta keep me updated on these things! How come you didn't tell nobody?"

"We did! We sent you a letter two weeks ago!" Goldie said, acting exasperated, but Velvet could see a smile in his eyes.

"You think I actually check my mailbox? If you wanna tell me somethin', ya gotta call me! I don't read none of those letters! That's one nice ring you got there, Velvet, though," he said touching the cool metal gently with his front hoof. "How'd you afford that, Gold?"

Goldie shrugged. "I got a loan," he said simply.

"Speaking of that gorgeous ring," Crystal Glimmer began, "You should put it in your purse. It might get stolen!" she said practically. Velvet shifted the leg that the ring was one, and the gold flashed.

"You're right, Crystal." Velvet slipped the ring into her bag, and secured the fastenings tightly. "All set. So, are we gonna get to the dance early, or are we gonna ride the wheel first?"

The seven young ponies voted to first ride the farris wheel, and then move on to go to the Summer's Eve Ball. The line was relatively short at the current time, so it only took about ten minutes to reach to front. "I'm going with Johnny, 'kay?" Goldie said. Velvet nodded. She would ride with someone else.

"Well..." Vermillion said, surveying the pairs that they had formed. "I'm going with Curly, Cinnabon is going with Crystal, and if Johnny and Goldie are gonna go on together..." she paused, swallowing.

Crystal went up the work-pony who was working the wheel. "Excuse me, kind sir, could we possibly squeeze three of us into one seat?" she asked. The work-pony shook his head and explained that it was against the legal safety code.

Velvet shrugged and smiled at her friends. "Whatever. I'll go by myself." Vermillion volunteered to go alone instead of her, but Velvet shook her head. "S'okay! I'll be fine."

Once Vermillion was convinced that she was happy with the seating arrangements, the seven friends loaded into the seated in pairs. Velvet was the last to get on. She sat down and reached her foreleg to lower the bar.

"Wait!" as voice called. Velvet heard several quickly-paced hoof-beats. She turned to see the speaker. It was a royal blue stallion with a darker mane, a moon cutie mark, and two iridescent golden eyes. Velvet blinked, and then nearly choked. It was the stallion from Lafonda's crystal ball!

"Uh... you... I-uh-" she stuttered, trying to regain her thoughts. In the end, her mouth was useless, so she simply nodded. The blue stallion slid into the seat next to her, and used a muscular leg to secure the metal bar. He was a head taller than her, built light and thin, but still was obviously strong.

"I'm Night Light," he said with a charming grin. "But you can call me Night. What's your name?"

Velvet bit her lip, trying not to stare into Night's beautiful eyes. "Twilight Velvet," she murmured, not daring to say more. She shifted in the seat slightly as to ensure that no part of their bodies would make contact.

"Twilight Velvet. That's a pretty name! Is you nickname Twilight?" he asked casually. The work-pony pushed a lever forward, and the wheel began to slowly rotate, causing Velvet and Night's seat the swing faintly.

"No... um, my friends, uh- call me Velvet," she said, her tongue fumbling irritatingly in her mouth. Her muscles tensed and she bit her lower lip again. Why couldn't she sound casual?

"Ah, I see. Velvet, sweet and simple. Fitting for a pretty young mare like you." Once more, Velvet felt her stomach lurch. She scooted slightly further from the blue stallion. The wheel came to a stop as more passengers were let onto the ride.

"Um... thanks, I guess," Velvet said. For some odd reason, she was beginning sweat. It was a cool summer evening, the temperature in a comfortable range. It was definitely not the sun's heat that was making her sweat.

"Is something wrong?" Night said, frowning, his brow furrowing in concern. Velvet let out a deep breath. What was she freaking out about? There was nothing wrong with this situation! Perhaps Night worked for Lafonda, and she used his certain fortunes purposefully. It didn't mean anything. She didn't want Night to think that she was being uncivil, so she put a social face on, and turned to smile at him.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." She finally allowed their eyes to meet, and once they connected, it was as if they could not move again. Her blue eyes seemed to collide with his golden, and she stared deep into them. They had a great deal of depth, and it was as if simply looking into his eyes, she could peer into Night's soul. He stared back at her with the same interest.

They were frozen there for a few seconds, sapphires against topazes, and then their gazes broke, leaving them both blushing. Velvet pressed herself further against her side of the seat, and she heard Night do the same thing.

After a few agonizing minutes of silence, Velvet got up the nerve to begin a conversation. "So... uh, what are you doing in Baltimare? Do you live here, or are you just visiting for the festival?" she asked. It was an ordinary question, but she still felt embarrassed at having shown mild interest.

"Well, I've been traveling all summer, just as a vacation. But in the fall I'll be going back for my last year of college in Canterlot," he explained. Neither of them glanced at the other. "What about you?"

"I'm from Fillydelphia. But I'm going to Canterlot for college, too. I'll be attending the Canterlot University of Magic. Where are you going?" Velvet said. Night was easy to talk to. He wasn't awkward, or formal. The words just seemed to pour out of his mouth in casual, smooth cascades.

"I'm going to the University too! Will it be your first term? How old are you?" he asked. Velvet looked at him again, and he was looking at her, but it was easier and softer, less hungry. These few sentences set off a wildfire of a conversation. Before the five minutes of the wheel were over, they were already well acquainted. When the ferris wheel finally paused at their seat, Velvet was almost sad that their brief meeting would come to an end.

They both dislodged themselves from the seat, and walked in step to the gate with an _EXIT _sign. Velvet looked around for her group, but they had unexpectedly not waited for her, because they were no where in sight.

"Drat! They ditched me. Oh well, I guess I'll have a search a ways, but anyway... um, see ya," she said to Night, and then slowly turned on her hooves and took the first reluctant hoof-steps away from Night. She felt her heart grow heavy as she grew further away.

Suddenly, she came up with an excuse to stay with him for a longer period of time. She turned to say something, but the space he had occupied was empty. Of course, by now he had walked away. Why would he just stand there? Velvet shook her head at her foolishness, and went to leave for a second time, this time her shoulders slumped.

"Hey!" his voice sounded again right beside her, causing Velvet to start. She looked at him incredulously, a grin spreading from ear to ear. Night kneaded the ground with his front legs, studying the paved earth. "Um... I was, uh- wondering if you wouldn't mind if I helped you look for your friends." His cheeks were visibly burning with embarrassment.

Velvet had to work hard to not rush up and embrace him, squealing with glee. In order to keep from doing just that, she opened her mouth only slightly to say, "Sure." Night let out a breath of relief and took up a rather protective position at her side.

They walked quietly for the first few yards, but the the quiet was quickly vanquished in a flurry of witty, flirtatious conversation. Velvet almost forgot that the reason she was with him was to search for her group.

She was reminded about them when Night said, "So, we still haven't found your friends. Where do you think that they would've gone?" Velvet thought for a second.

"We were going to get ready for the Summer's Eve Ball next. I'm guessing that they're already there, because they would've finished getting ready by now." Velvet groaned, closing her eyes in frustration. Night looked at her in confusion. "Vermillion has the hotel key in her bag, and she is at the ball probably, and I can't possibly go in there looking like this, but I can't get into our room to get my dress," she explained.

Night grinned at her. "Then we'll just have to get you a new gown," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Velvet began to protest, but he was already leading her into a nearby store called _The Classy Saddle_.

It didn't look like it'd be what they were looking for on the outside, but the interior told a different tale. Gowns of every shape, color, and size, in all the latest trends and styles covered the walls and racks all through the store. Velvet picked out several dresses that were pretty, but simple enough that they'd be inside her budget.

She tried on each gown, but Night shook his head at each one that she showed him. But he was right, nothing seemed to look good on Velvet. By the time she was through the last dress, she was practically beating her head against the dressing room wall in despair.

Night left briefly, and came back carrying an sleek golden dress, a color that matched his eyes perfectly. It was skin-tight, all except for the base of the skirt, which puffed out in a plume of several layers of the shimmering material.

"No way," she said after at look at it. "I can't possibly look good in that! My figure wouldn't possibly allow it. Plus, it's probably way more that I can I can afford." Night rolled his eyes.

"Just try it on," he said, placing in carelessly in her arms. Velvet eyed the dress doubtfully, but agreed to at least give it a try.

In the dressing, room, it slipped over her body effortlessly, the gold shimmering in the sharp electric lighting. She looked at herself in the mirror, and realized that she actually looked great in it. It surprisingly made her look a lot thinner than she actually was.

She took a few minutes to fight her hair into a pretty knot, and accent her eyes, cheeks, and lips with a bit of make-up that she had stowed away in her purse. The final look was glorious.

When she came out of the dressing room, she found Night is a midnight blue tuxedo, adorned with a golden bow tie that matched his eyes and her dress, and a periwinkle rose pinned into the front pocket.

"You look great," she said with an easy-going laugh.

"_You _look stunning," Night replied, out-doing her compliment. Velvet twirled so that he could get a look at her from every angle. "Like a princess, with the absence of the wings," he added. Velvet beamed at him, but then her smiled turned into a frown.

"I can't pay for it," she realized. She had forgotten the matter of her finances. It was a beautiful dress, and she was sad to leave it.

"I'll take care of that," Night said, snorting as if it was no matter at all. Before she could stop him, he had placed the money on the counter, and the clerk took it and printed the receipt. Night took it and handed it to Velvet, whom upon seeing the price of her gown, nearly had a heart attack.

"You- that- so much money..." she stuttered, not knowing what to say. "What if I forced you to take the dress back?" she asked after she had regained her position.

"You forget," Night started, smirking at her. "That strength-wise, I am much superior to you. You cannot _force _me to do anything, young filly," he said, a flirty hint in his voice.

Velvet couldn't hold in a giggle, and came out in a light, bouncing explosion. She clamped her jaws together when she realized that the noise had come from herself. Night turned and laughed at her, and soon they were both laughing as the walked out of the two store. A few others were disturbed by their loud chortling, and grumbled irritably to themselves, but for once, Velvet didn't really care about anyone else, or what they thought.

They laughed all they way to _Daylight Hall_, the fancy hotel where the Summer's Eve Ball was being held. Night wouldn't allow Velvet to purchase her own ticket, but she settled down when he promised her that she would be the one to buy the two of them refreshments.

The hall was a classic ball room out of a fairy tale story book. Marble pillars rose from the floor to the ceiling, which stood many feet above them. Murals of scenes from Equestria's history covered the walls. The floor was of shining stone tiles that felt cool and smooth beneath Velvet's hooves. She and Night were not in the least overdressed. Every pony present was dressed in elegant, intricate dress. There could not possibly be a pony in the room wearing clothes that cost less than fifty bits.

Velvet didn't see her friends anywhere. "I just can't seem to find them," she said, her eye brows angled toward the middle of her face in frustration. "Ugh, by Celestia, where can they be?"

"Let's keep looking," Night said. The previous song that had been playing faded out, and the next began. Velvet recognized the song from the first few notes. She immediately began lip-syncing the lyrics, and bobbing her head to rhythm. It was a few seconds before she realized that Night was doing the same thing.

"This is my favorite song," he said, smiling at her. Velvet raised her eyebrows, and returned his grin.

"Mine too! I know it all by heart," she said, and then went on mouthing the words. Night shuffled his feet for a few seconds, and then looked her in the eye.

"Velvet, do you... do you, by any chance, wanna dance?" he asked, his face reddening with his words. Velvet blushed back at him, and batted her eyes lashes in spite of herself. It couldn't hurt to dance with him just once, could it?

"Sure!" she said. They swung into motion on the dance floor, matching each other step for step. A few other couples stopped to watch their perfect, smooth motions. After the song was over, they didn't quite dancing. They danced to the next, and the next, and kept dancing until their feet hurt. Velvet was having so much fun, she lost track of time. Before they knew it, it was past midnight.

They slumped into two chairs, breathless and exhausted. "I... didn't know that... it was possible... to dance for such... a long time..." Night said between breaths. Velvet gave a small laugh before she sucked into breath.

When they had regained their stature, Night stood up again. Velvet was amazed that he still had one drop of energy left in him. "Wanna get something to eat? I know a great place!" he said. Velvet, still drained, nodded, and stood up on aching legs to let him lead her to their next destination.

The place that Night had in mind was less than a block away from _Daylight Hall_, to Velvet's relief. It wasn't a fancy-looking building, with a glowing blue sign above the door that said _Caballo's_. When they entered,Velvet observed the tables and booths and the front counter, where a waitress was mixing different alcoholic beverages together in the glass. Night got them seated by a window, and ordered himself some kind of cocktail called a Phoenix Feather, and herself a cream soda.

"What kind of food do they serve here?" Velvet inquired as she was given a menu. She looked over the lines of print as Night explained.

"Nothing fancy or expensive. Fried vegetables, salads, flower sandwiches, ordinary stuff like that," he said. Velvet mentally selected a dish, as she for about the tenth time that night wondered where all of her friends had gotten off to.

The waitress served their drinks, and Velvet, whom was dying of thirst, snatched up her drink and took a big, impolite swig. She almost spit it out, but forced it down her throat, grimacing. "Ugh," she said, looking closer at the drink, and finding that, instead of orange and bubbling, it was pale yellow and clear. "This is wine. She got the orders mixed up."

Night sipped his cocktail, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "You're eighteen, right?" he said. Velvet nodded, glaring irritably at the waitress, trying to catch her attention. "It's about time that you had your first drink."

"Wine tastes awful! I don't know how you adults can drink it!" she chided. The waitress at last answered her summoning and Velvet plastered a smile on her face. "Excuse me, I think I was served the wrong beverage. I ordered a cream soda, not white wine."

The waitress's face burned. "Oh, I'm so- so sorry, ma'am. I will get the correct drink immediately. I- I apologize for the inco- convenience," she said, dipping her head and taking the wine away.

Velvet blinked in surprise. "I've never been respected so much by anyone!" she said, staring after the waitress. Night grinned.

"It's the dress. It makes you look important and wealthy," he told her. Velvet looked from her dress to the dress of the other customers dining at the restaurant. Their casual outfits and adornments looked like rags compared to her eccentric gown and Night's handsome tux. Velvet crossed her legs and slid down in her seat a ways so that less of the golden dress was showing.

The rest of the night was relaxed and enjoyable. Velvet learned a great deal about Night, his likes and dislikes, his background, and his plans for the future. The food was good. Velvet's raspberry fruit salad was delicious, and when she was done with it, she finished off Night's huge plate of hay fries.

The big clock tower was visible from the window by their table. "It's already two o'clock in the morning!" Velvet exclaimed. The time had slipped by like water. She grabbed her purse from the seat beside her. "I need to get going, sorry."

"Wait!" Night interjected. Velvet stopped and looked at him. His golden eyes were pleading. "I need to tell you something," Night said, softly, because he now had her full attention.

"Velvet, this will sound crazy, stupid, and cheesy. I- I know that we just met a few hours ago, but I'm more happy than I've ever been in the last five years. And it's because of you. I think that... that you're my soul mate. I mean, I..." Night trailed off, looking away. Velvet stood stock still. Night looked back at her, and rose slightly out of the chair. He leaned over the table slowly, until their faces were less that six inches away from each other.

It was then when Velvet realized what he was going to do. Their lips had barely brushed when she jerked back, shoving him away from her with her forelegs. She grabbed her purse abruptly and kicked the chair away from the table so that she could get away from it.

She backed away toward the door, but froze when she heard a faint _clink _as metal hit the floor. She looked down at the ground to see her engagement ring. Night bent down and picked it up. He stared at it for a few seconds, registering what it meant. When he understood, he looked up at Velvet and handed it to her.

"You're_ married_..." His voice was barely above a squeak. Hurt and betrayal showed like fire in his golden eyes. Velvet wanted to say something to make it right, but she couldn't.

"Uh... gotta go..." she mumbled, and then rushed away into the velvet darkness of the night, leaving Night staring after her at a loss for words.

Velvet ran across the sidewalk as fast as she could. She stepped in mud at one point, and tripped on her dress and scraped her knees twice. But she didn't stop for one second. Tears stung her eyes, both from the pain and the wind rushing into her face as she raced to the hotel, but she wouldn't let one tear out.

When she came to the hotel, she didn't pause, but ran through the lobby leaving a trail of muddy hoof-prints. Not wanting to stay in one place for more that a matter of seconds, she neglected the elevator and sprinted up the stairs, down the hall to room 406, and pounded on the door. When Curly opened the door, she pushed past her to her own bed, collapsed on it, and sobbed into the feather pillows.

For one whole hour not one of the four other girls could get anything out of her but tears. When her eyes were finally dry, all that Velvet would say was, "I made a mistake, and hurt someone bad." This made no sense whatsoever to any of them.

At five o'clock in the morning, everyone was asleep except Velvet and Vermillion, she told the crimson pegasus every detail of the evening, up until when she had taken the ring from Night and ran off into the darkness. Vermillion stroked her hair as she began to cry again.

"Hey, it's okay, sister. Your secret is safe with me. Of course you'll have to give some answers to Crystal and Curly in the morning, but don't feel bad about almost cheating on Goldie," Vermillion soothed, trying to raise her best friend's spirits. "Hey, we've_ all_ almost cheated or actually cheated at one point in our life. It's just part of not being perfect, because no one is perfect."

Velvet didn't sleep a wink that night, sulked all through the next day, slept a few minutes the next night, and didn't really have fun during all the next week. When they finally went back to Fillydeplphia, Velvet couldn't have been happier to leave the place. After that, she was mostly back to normal, but when little things reminded her of him, she would disappear into a solemn trance, and no one understood that except for Vermillion.

In August, two things happened: Goldie scored the winning shot at the championship game, winning the trophy for his team for the season; and Vermillion reeled thousands with her painting business. Both things had been predicted by Lafonda.

Lafonda had also predicted that she would marry Night. But that could never happen, could it? She would never see him again, ever.

In early September, Velvet moved into an apartment in Canterlot and prepared for the first term at the University. She purchased most of her textbooks from a shop near her apartment building called _Brendon's Used Books: Textbooks, Novels, and Everything Else._

One day in early autumn, she was searching the shelves for a book on the history of conjuring for a class she would be taking, and she accidentally knocked all of the books on one of the shelves onto the floor. As she hurried to pick the books up off the floor to avoid getting in trouble with the store manager, another customer came to aid her.

"Thanks," she murmured without looking at the helper. She reached to pick up a thin pamphlet on dragon terminology, at the same moment that the other pony touched it. Their skin brushed, and she shrank away from it.

"Sorry," the pony said in a disturbingly familiar voice. Velvet looked at them, and her jaw dropped as she found herself staring into the golden eyes of Night. He recognized her at the moment as well, and stared back at her with wide eyes.

Velvet wanted to greet him in some warm way, but all she managed to do was utter, "You got a hair cut." Night set his jaw.

"Yup, I did."

They finished picking up the fallen books awkwardly, and then stood there, both wishing that they knew what to say as to not make it so quiet. "Thanks, again," Velvet said flatly.

"You're welcome," Night replied. He did not unclench his teeth. Velvet shook her head slightly to get a strand of hair out of her face. Night bit his lip, his eyes darting from side to side.

Velvet couldn't take it anymore. "Night, I need to tell you something," she told him. Night made no move to acknowledge her statement, so Velvet went on. "On that first day of the Summer Sun Celebration, the day I was going to meet you, I got a fortune from a fortune-teller named Lafonda. The fortune she gave me said that I was going to marry, well... that I was going to marry you."

Night pursed his lips, and his eyes narrowed slightly, but he showed no other signs of surprise. "I got a fortune from Lafonda too. I got the same fortune... that I was going to marry you. I recognized you on the farris wheel, and that's why I went to talk to you."

Velvet blinked in astonishment. "Really?" she asked incredulously. Night nodded, and then there was more silence.

"Do you believe the fortune?"

Night's question startled Velvet. A shiver went down her spine. She took a step toward Night. "I wish it would come true," she whispered. Night smiled slowly as she took in her words. A smile began to form on Velvet's lips as well, but it didn't have time to spread across her entire face before Night kissed her.

Velvet kissed him back, gently, but passionately. They stood there for a few seconds, but then Night broke apart again.

"But what about your husband?" he asked, hurt filling his eyes again.

_Goldie, _Velvet thought, immediately feeling guilty. She looked into Night's eyes sadly, and the guilt faded as she was consumed whole by his beautiful eyes.

"He's not my husband, but my fiance," she said. "But I don't care about him. I only care about you right now. You are the only thing that matters to me right now."

And she kissed him again. This kiss was hungrier, more intense. Velvet let herself melt into the curve of Night's strong, fit form. She knew for certain at this moment that there was nothing else in the world that she wanted more than to be with Night, forever and ever and ever.

* * *

**Whoa, that was one of the longest things I have ever written! This is a one-shot, so there will be no more of this story. I really hope you liked it, and please review! I invite you to be as hard on me as possible! But thank you for reading!**

**If you did not understand, Twilight Velvet and Night Light become the parents of Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor.**


End file.
